Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken
|inventor = Goku |user = Goku |class = Power Up TransformationTreated as a transformation in video games. Also referred to as a transformation by Vados. |color = & |similar = Super Kaio-ken Beyond Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (completed) }} , also known as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan: Kaio-kenDragon Ball Heroes, 2016 or simply Kaio-ken Blue'Name of the figure ''SSGSS Son Gokou ~ Kaio-ken Blue of the '''Cho Shingi Den figures line., is a technique first used by Goku during his fight against Hit only in the Dragon Ball Super anime. The technique consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Overview This variation of the Kaio-ken synchronizes the two separate power boosts between Goku's godly transformation and the special technique, which is emphasized by the double aura effect, placing a crimson Kaio-ken aura outside of a typical blue Super Saiyan Blue aura. The outer Kaio-ken aura manifests as violently fluctuating and jagged while the Super Saiyan Blue aura maintains a gentle, flame-like contour. When using this transformation at an unnmastered risky level of power, the energy aura is so intense that Goku's blue hair appears several shades lighter than normal, and his skin appears to be illuminated by the Kaio-ken's aura to a dark shade of pink. Additionally, the user's clothes are affected as well, Goku's bright orange Gi changes color and becomes dark red; on the other hand, his dark blue belt, wristbands and shoes turns purple. The light generated by this technique is so intense, that the whole surrounding area is illuminated to many shades of red. Goku began developing this technique for eventual use against Beerus. To use it, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue, then simply activates Kaio-ken in addition to it. Initially, since Goku had not yet mastered the technique, it had only a 10% chance of working and a 90% of failing, which had a chance of killing him. Thus, Goku was forced to maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. Since Super Saiyan Blue has perfect innate ki control and instinctively calm nature, Goku is able to utilize the power of the Kaio-ken in a similar manner to the way in which he can control it in his base form. By contrast, attempting to use the technique with any of his non-godly transformation Super would almost certainly kill him, which he cited as the reason why he never attempted to use it in the past as even a normal Super Saiyan. Like the standard Kaio-Ken, this variation can also use multipliers to further bolster Goku's capacities. This form was even able to make Beerus nervous even before Goku increased its multiplier. However, the recoil of going to such levels too high for his body to handle can build up just as fast. Seemingly the signs of this state being unstable is the user's skin turning more red colored and the hair turning light blue, almost white. The full ramifications of using this technique at too high a level manifested several days later as Goku developed [[Delayed Onset Ki Disorder|Delayed Onset Ki Disorder]] caused by the unaccustomed and strenuous activity while using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Symptoms include a significant decrease in ki control and capacity with such instances as Goku's diminished accuracy using his Instant Transmission and his flying going sporadic directions. While King Kai notes that this condition is temporary, he notes tells Goku to not be so reckless next time as it is possible for the condition to stay with a victim permanently, making them incapable of getting stronger. Goku uses the X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken against Hit, where it gifted Goku with such power that Hit's Time-Skip technique became ineffective, enabling him to strike Hit in spite of time being suspended. While the energy usage of this technique is very high, the Super Saiyan Blue form may serve to shield the user against the negative physical effects of the Kaio-ken to an extent. As using the X10 was risky and Goku had not mastered it, the form's appearance altered during this usage. During his fight against Hit, Goku showed no obvious signs of physical strain caused by the Kaio-ken until he powered back down to his base form, at which point his body began to suffer severe muscle convulsions. Shortly after his attempt to defeat Hit with it, the X10 Kaio-ken seemingly faded and his Kaio-ken dropped to a lower level for the rest of the fight. Goku briefly uses this technique once again in the "Future" Trunks Saga, in order to escape Fused Zamasu's grasp and send him flying with a swift kick. In the process, Goku manages to destroy Fusion Zamasu's Barrier of Light, but quickly returns to base form, unable to move. Goku uses this technique a third time during the Zen Exhibition Match in his match against Bergamo, who was getting stronger with each blow Goku delivered until defeated by Goku's God Kamehameha. At this point, it appears that Goku was able to exercise a far greater degree of control with this form, as he did not succumb to any muscle spasms or contractions afterwards, but this is because he did not use the 10x power up. He later uses this technique against Toppo before being stopped by the Great Priest. Goku later used this in a one-on-one match against a full power Potential Unleashed Gohan in preparation for the Tournament of Power. Although Ultimate Gohan was able to hold his own with a normal Super Saiyan Blue Goku, when Goku used Kaio-ken, he defeated Gohan after the two clashed. By the time of the Tournament of Power, Goku gained enough mastery with the technique to quickly activate it for as long of a duration as needed. Goku's mastery over this state is such that the stress generated is considerably lesser, making it appear as a normal Kaio-ken Blue at all times, even when used at X10 or X20. In the Tournament of Power, while fighting a one-on-one against Jiren, Goku continuously uses this technique in an effort to keep up, however he is easily beaten down despite this. Goku has also grown to be able to utilize X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, the highest level. Goku utilizes this state against Jiren to no avail. Despite this increase, the gap in power does not narrow to any significant degree, as Goku is still easily thrashed around by Jiren. However, it should be noted that Goku's mastery of the technique allowed him to withstand this empowered state with no signs of visible strain on his body or stamina levels. While pushing a Universe 7's Spirit Bomb in this state, Goku was able to force Jiren to let out more power by forcing him to use both arms to push the Spirit Bomb back. While using a Universe 7's Spirit Bomb in this X20 state, Goku was able to force Jiren to exert more power by using both of his hands and shouting before ultimately being overpowered. Later Goku uses this form against Super Saiyan Kefla, which according to Whis, Goku knew he wouldn't be able to beat her terrifying power without it, however it was still not enough against a more serious Kefla and he was knocked out by her with a single kick to the neck. It's also later confirmed that Kefla's power as a Super Saiyan is higher than Goku's in his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form, thus implying that Goku was actually using the x20 Kaio-ken against her instead of the regular one. At this point, Goku has mastered this state completely, as seen when he used the x20 version without any visible strain or damage to his body whatsoever. Boosting his power level by a 20 times multiplier is the maximum level of this combination he has thus far demonstrated. When he and Vegeta begin their last stand against Jiren, Goku released all of the strength he possibly could as a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, empowering him beyond his previous X20 usage and thus breaking his limit. As a team Goku and Vegeta - who had also broken his limits - attacked Jiren and managed to gain an advantage. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Regular, X10, X20) *''Dragon Ball Discross *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' (X10) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (Regular, X10) *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (X10) The technique makes its debut in a video-game and is firstly named in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). The technique appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 where is was also named. Like the anime, the X10 multiplier can only be activated on top of the regular Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. When activated, it drains Goku's health at an alarming rate. Goku can also use this form in Heroes and Dokkan Battle (as his super attack while in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form is 10x God Kamehameha). The form is also set to appear in Dragon Ball FighterZ. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, when in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10, Goku consumes no stamina when performing Z-Vanish and while in this state, Goku does not recover stamina. When Goku's stamina is broken, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 will automatically end. However, the balance of Goku's health while in this state will plummet at a very alarming rate and enables the opponent to defeat him with one hit. Trivia *This is the first technique that gives the user a double aura. The second is Super Saiyan Anger. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken only boosts Goku's ki and does not change Goku's body color. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken drains Goku's health when activated. Further powering up to X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken drains the health even faster. **When in Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku's stamina consumption is significantly lower when performing Z-Vanish (one bar of stamina can be used to perform 4 Z-Vanish, instead of one bar per Z-Vanish) and while in this state, Goku does not recover stamina. When Goku's stamina is broken, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken will automatically end. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Superguerrer Blau Atac d'en Kaito pl:Super Saiyanin Blue: Kaiō-ken Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations